It Must Be The Heat
by bb.outrageous
Summary: It's summer vacation and Takuma and Kaname decide to bring a few members of the night class to Aidou's beach house in Hawaii. Everything seems like fun and games until Shiki's emotions and thoughts towards Rima get out of hand. It must be the heat. Shima


**[author's note]**Hehe ... I decided to write this after updating my other story. The idea of the VK cast at the beach just gave me so many ideas that could be put into play. Well since you're here, you should atleast read it. This takes place the summer before Lost In You. So if you haven't started reading that, the estimated time would be after Rido's attack. This is mainly about Rima and Shiki but there are small hints of other pairings. Well, I hope you all enjoy this. Read, Review, and Favorite :D

**[dislcaimer]**I do not own VK or any of its characters. They are the property of Matsuri Hino.

* * *

It Must be the Heat

* * *

"WOO HOO!"

Aidou jumped out of the large van wearing designer sunglasses, and Armani swim trunks. He was holding an umbrella in one hand and a large duck floaty in the other. **(I'm picturing this in my head and I find it quite hilarious actually)**

He was followed by his fellow friends and classmates. Each and every one of them were carrying beach equipment and large containers of sunblock.

"Hanabusa ... Calm down before you annoy Kaname-sama." Kain sighed and grabbed onto his cousin by his trunks before he could run off onto the beach.

The group had decided to go to the Aidou family's beach house in Hawaii for a week before returning for the new school term. It had all been Takuma's idea after he had seen a commercial in one of his magazines. After finding the small ad in the pages, he had insisted on going and managed to convince Kaname to join him.

The fact that Kaname was going meant that Aidou and Ruka would be going. And if they were going, then Kain would be going.

If Takuma was going, he would be dragging Shiki along. When she heard Shiki was going, Rima decided to tag along to keep Shiki company in the shade.

They had arrived an hour ago at the nearby airport, and Aidou had called for his butler to bring the van to pick them up. Of course it wasn't like Aidou to call for a van, but Kain managed to convince him from picking the limo.

After a short thirty minute drive to the beach house to drop off their luggage and change, they were escorted down towards the beach where there were people everywhere swimming and eating.

"Oh look at all the beautiful girls waiting for me to please them!" Aidou exclaimed and looked around happily.

"There's so many people!" Ruka gasped and eyed the area.

"The water!" Takuma cried out and placed his hand just above his eyes to shield them from the sun. "It's exactly like the color in the picture."

Shiki shook his head in disbelief and shoved his hands into the pockets of his trunks. Of course Takuma would be the one going crazy about the color of the water matching its picture while everyone else was gawking at the other things.

Rima nudged him gently in the side with her elbow.

"What is it?" he asked and glanced down at her. She was wearing a light blue bikini with a white button up shirt on the outside. Her hair was let down from its usual hair style and was down and blowing in the breeze.

_She looks even prettier than usual ..._ He thought aimlessly as he admired her form. He caught himself staring and looked away._Get a hold of yourself, Senri!_ He shook his head. _It must be the heat. It has to be the heat getting to you._

Kaname chuckled slightly as he held Yuki's hand. "Why don't you all go find a nice shady spot for us? Yuki and I are going for a little walk." he called and turned to walk with her down the sidewalk.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." they said at the same time and began to lug their beach equipment around trying to find the perfect spot. Their arms were loading with things ranging from floaties and towels to beach chairs and umbrellas.

Aidou ran off carrying his duck floaty, a large pink umbrella, and a small battery powered radio, Takuma by his side. Kain followed him carrying the ice chest on his shoulder and his other hand held several bags of drinks and ice. Ruka walked besides him carrying her tote bag full of sunscreen and other needed items, and a couple towels. Shiki and Rima followed at the far back, casually taking their sweet time trying to find a spot. He was carrying several beach chairs on his shoulder while his other hand held Kain's surfboard. Rima was holding her own bag as well as a beach ball, and a few other things.

"Let's split up and find a spot." Kain suggested shrugging. "It'll be faster than moving around in one big group."

Shiki nodded with the idea and nudged Rima in the direction he wished to go. "We'll look around this area."

Kain and Ruka nodded as they made their way in the opposite direction leaving Aidou to frolick around in the crowd in a desperate attempt to influence people to give him their spot.

"Give me your area!" he demanded pointy a finger at a guy and his girl.

The guy frowned and shook his head. "Like hell I'll give you our spot, jerk."

Shiki glanced over to watch the commotion as Rima walked ahead of him to look around.

"You will give me that spot!" Aidou announced and smacked the guy over the head with his duck floaty.

The guy growled and stood up cracking his knuckles. "Are you trying to pick a fight, dude?"

"Maybe."

_SMACK!_Aidou fell back clutching his eye as the stuff he was carrying flew around him. "GAH! MY eye! My beautiful eye! You just gave me a black eye!" he whimpered and squirmed around.

Shiki shook his head in disbelief. The mighty and egotistical Aidou had fallen by the hand of a mere human. He watched as Takuma walked over to settle the dispute and he turned to look at Rima.

_Rima?_

He frowned and looked around for his best friend. He scanned the crowd trying to find her hair. He spotted her near the water. A group of guys were huddled around her talking and laughing.

His hand tightened on the chairs and his made his way towards the group. As he got closer, he could hear what they were saying to her.

"Hey, you're cute! Where are you from?"

"What's your name, hun?"

"Are you single? Are you here with anyone else?"

His left eye twitched as he felt the sudden urge to beat them repeatedly with is blood whip until they were unconscious. He shook the thought out of his head.

_Kaname would kill me if I even tried that._ He sighed and glared daggers at the boys. _But they're hitting on Rima. MY RIMA!_

Shiki stopped walking a few feet away from the group and his eyes widened at his thoughts. _Did I just say MY Rima? Crap ... It must be the heat. It's making me go all funny in the head._ He rubbed his head as he watched as one guy reached around to put his hand on her waist.

That was it. That was enough to make Shiki walk over towards the group chair raised with one hand.

"Why don't you and me go get a drink and head back to my pl- GAH!"

The boy hit the ground as a loud metal sound echoed off his head. He gripped his head with hands as he writhed in pain. "What the hell?" he glared at Shiki who innocently put the chair back on his shoulder.

"Oops. Did I hit you?" he smirked and took Rima's hand. "C'mon ... Ruka and Kain found a spot." he stated firmly as he pulled her away from the group. He glanced back at them and glared causing them to turn pale and walk away from the scene.

Rima pulled her hand away and stopped to look up at him. "Shiki."

"Ne?"

"What was that all about?"

He tilted his head. "What?"

She placed her hands on her hips and huffed. "You hit that guy on the head with a metal chair." she shook her head in disbelief. "You had the most deranged look on your face ever."

He chuckled slightly and ran a hand through his hair. "It must be the heat getting to me." he shrugged and pointed towards Ruka who was waving frantically at them. "Let's get going before that turns into a seizure." he suggested and led the way over.

Rima frowned, not entirely convinced about his reasoning, but she followed anyways.

They placed their stuff around the towels and umbrella and stared at a moping Aidou.

"What's wrong with him?" Rima questioned and pointed at the sniffling boy.

Takuma laughed slightly and pulled off his shirt. "He's pouting because he let his guard down and got hit in the face by a human." he explained quickly and picked up a boogey board.

"Let him calm down and let's go for a swim!" he exclaimed and made a mad dash towards the sparkling water.

Kain sighed and picked up his surfboard off the ground and brushed off the sand sticking to it. "You coming?" he asked Ruka. She nodded and followed besides him.

"After you." Shiki nodded to Rima who nodded and took off the white shirt and walked ahead of him. He felt his face heating up as he watched her and eyed from head to toe. _Ah crap ... It must be the heat again ... Leave me alone heat and let me enjoy this vacation while it lasts._ He begged in his head and walked besides her into the cool water.

Rima and Ruka moved to the side to hit the beach ball back and forth between each other while Kain and Takuma paddled out towards the deeper water to catch some waves. Shiki stayed in the waters that reached to about his stomach and let waves wash past him.

The giggling coming from the two girls drew his attention as he glanced at Rima. Her hair was soaking wet and the rest of her was as well.

_She's so beautiful ... Just as delicious as her blood ..._ He hit himself on the head slightly to knock some sense into him. "Dammit ... It's this stupid heat." he submerged his head in the water and pulled out. His messy hair was sticking to his head and he sighed. "Thank you, hair. I love you too ..."

"Hey, it's you."

He frowned and turned his head slightly. It was the guy he had smacked over the head earlier. _I guess he wants me to hit him again_. He shook his head and made his way over towards them.

"Sorry about earlier ..." Rima apologized and smiled at him.

She was smiling at him and he didn't like it. That smile was meant for him and him alone. He frowned and mentally noted to beat himself up later on when he was alone. He had enough of the heat and that guy.

"Heh ... That was no big deal back there. If you want though ... You could make it up by going out to dinner with me." he smiled at her.

She blinked. "Um ..."

"C'mon ... It'll be fun. I promise." he winked at her.

Rima shook her head. "No ... I'll stay with my friends."

He frowned and grabbed her wrist. "Aw, don't be like that, hun." he tugged her slightly.

Shiki growled and punched him swiftly in the face. "She said no. No means no, so get lost." he said darkly.

The boy frowned. "And what does this matter to you?"

He smirked. "Rima isn't going anywhere with you because she's mine and mine alone." he said without noticing what he truly said. He had to meant to say that it was because he was her friend and wouldn't let her go with him, but his head switched the two. _Damn you heat ..._

Rima's eyes widened as she stared up at him. "Shiki?"

Shiki blinked several times and cursed underneath his breath. "Damn it." he shoved his hands into his pockets and stormed out of the water and towards their spot. He ignored her cries for him and kept his head down.

"SHIKI!"

He sat down grumpily besides Aidou who had fallen asleep after throwing his temper tantrum. He held his head with his hands and pulled at his hair. "I'm such an idiot ... I had to go thinking that and it came out." he frowned. "It is because of the heat. It must be the heat ... It has to be the heat." he mumbled to himself.

Shiki sat there in silence for several minutes as he contemplated his next actions. What was he going to do now?

He felt someone looming over him and he glanced up. Rima was hovering over him, dripping water and holding out a cup of ice cream with pocky sticks in it. "Here." she offered with small smile.

He blinked and took it from her and stared at it blankly.

Rima frowned and put a hand on his face. "About earlier ..."

"I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to ..."

"Are you saying that you didn't mean what you said back there?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! No ... I just didn't want it to come out like that." he confessed.

He heard her laugh and he frowned. "What's so funny?" he said slightly annoyed.

"Nothing ..." she smiled. "I was just going to say that I feel the same about you."

Shiki grinned and pulled her down to him and kissed her. He released the ice cream letting it fall on top of the slumbering Aidou. Boy was he in for a surprise when he wakes up ...

They both pulled away, and she blushed. "I ... love you, Shiki."

He nudged her and pulled her close. "And I love you, Rima ..." He inhaled her scent and planted butterfly kisses along her face.

_Y'know ... You're not that bad heat ... Thank you._

For the fist time that day, Shiki was actually thanking the heat.

"AH! What is this sticky stuff all over me? And why is there pocky in my hair?"

Shiki cracked open his eyes and quickly jumped up, pulling Rima with him as he took off running towards the water. Aidou chased after them screaming profanities at them. Shiki chuckled and glanced back at Rima who was smiling at him.

It was going to be a long vacation, and he was going to make the best of it.

* * *

**Well this was written because I wanted to add a short piece to my story collection. I hope it's okay in your opinion. I tried my best, but I was distracted while writing. I'm amazed I even finished tonight along with my other chapter to my series. Well, thank you for reading. Please review :D**


End file.
